


[Podfic] Optimistic About Our Odds

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The first time they meet, K-2SO doesn't have a name. He has a model number: K-2SO. Wait, he's explaining this wrong.





	[Podfic] Optimistic About Our Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Optimistic About Our Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244160) by [Sharksdontsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep). 



> Cover by dapatty.

Length: 00:06:37

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Optimistic%20About%20Our%20Odds.mp3) (5.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Optimistic%20About%20Our%20Odds.m4b) (3.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
